Talk:Rufus
Ruling on Lilo & Stitch Content on this Page: I move that we move all the Lilo & Stitch content (IE, Rufus having the "alias" of Experiment 607, even though the episode strictly stated he was not such) to 'trivia' due to the dubious canonicity of the Lilo & Stitch crossover in the mainstream KP continuity. General opinions? Luke Danger (talk) 19:06, September 21, 2012 (UTC) : I second this idea. : Mknopp (talk) 19:41, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Trivia In real World naked mole-rats cannot be kept as pets. They must live in large colonies, and they have fairly strict temperature and humidity requirements and they cannot be exposed to daylight. Hrodwulf123 (talk) 22:12, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Add it to the trivia section of the main page. :Mknopp (talk) 22:44, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Done. :Hrodwulf123 (talk) 22:48, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Source of Strength Since I saw a sentence on it that made me scratch my head. I would argue that the increased strength of the hyper-evolved mole-rats is due less to Rufus possessing Mystical Monkey Power, and due more to hyper-evolution (whatever that is) and fighting Shego. Pretty much everyone was covered in muscles in the future, and none of them had MMP as an excuse. I also don't recall any of the future mole-rats displaying anything that would suggest a definite tie to Monkey Kung-Fu or MMP. More importantly, I've seen nothing that suggests MMP, or at least the brand that the Jade Idols gave, can be passed on genetically. That there were only three holders, and that all of them had to gain it from the idols directly, kind of argues against that. Anyway, Rufus was pretty exceptional even before he got MMP (talking and electronic know-how at the very least), so everything odd he can do should not be attributed solely to that. Also, I have no idea why the Relationship section with Ron reads more like Abilities than anything else. Looking into that. - Dap00 17:21, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. Fanon has it they are clones, my headfanon addresses their enlarged torso as *also* granting them lings and such to support clear speech. Love Robin (talk) 17:31, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Correlation with MMP Monkey Fist Strikes is arguably the 2nd or 3rd episode (Kim had no grappling dryer, otherwise she'd have used it both times she fell, from cliff and in temple). So my thought is, all the unusual intelligence he has displayed throughout the series is a direct result of the MMP infusion. Anything to refute this? Love Robin (talk) 17:28, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :I guess that would depend on two things: *how true to canon you view A Sitch in Time as being. In the past, Rufus can already talk and fool with electronics just after Ron buys him. *are you including Rufus being able to talk at all under "unusual intelligence"? Admittedly, a lot of what he says is just repeating what Ron says. But as he's not a parrot, I still say that's pretty impressive, if he actually learned it. :I will say that Rufus was definitely talking before he got MMP. And other than it just being more convenient for the writers to make him understood that way, I can't really explain how Rufus would have been able to learn in the first place. Anyway, I never connected his intelligence to MMP. It just seems odd to me that MMP would increase knowledge of anything not directly related to combat. I guess I'd need specific examples of what all you're attributing to an MMP intelligence boost. Some things, for example, I would most likely to chalk up to leftovers from Project Phoebus, or being fused with Mr. Barkin. - Dap00 20:31, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I take a lot of Rufus' "words" as "audience-filtered" from "squeak-speak", which apparently Ron is the main/only one to interpret. This is much in the same way my (main) cat Callie and I can hold a very solidly convincing "conversation" in front of my family and friends, with some of her mewlings actually beginning to sound like context-appropriate words. :::So much of Rufus' communication I take as mostly incomprehensible to anyone non-Ron, with *maayyyybe* Kim grasping some of it in the latter half of the series. :::Thanks for reminding me of ASiT. I *do* accept all of the non-reset-affected bits as Canon. Things such as meeting themselves, the villains, and the Gorilla Golem, plus all of the future, I discount as at best hemi-canon about on an equal with Kim's cameos in Fillmore! and Phineas & Ferb, yet less than everything through the Lilo & Stitch crossovers. :::Love Robin (talk) 22:26, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::You make an interesting point about the audience-filter, I hadn't thought of that. That does seem to make the most sense. - Dap00 00:11, February 24, 2013 (UTC)